


Observation

by WandaPea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaPea/pseuds/WandaPea
Summary: No one could tell what their relationship was and no one dared to ask. Bucky would have to find out his own way and hope they wouldn't leave him behind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 25





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Feel free to give me suggestions.
> 
> Add me on Tumblr, I'm really lonely over there @WandaPea

He had always found her intriguing. It didn't matter if she was trying to kill him or throw him to the floor in training, he felt a pull within him to get closer to her. Bucky knew deep down that there was something going on between her and Steve, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He certainly didn't want to ask his friend about it and risk making him aware of his affection for the redhead. Bucky wouldn't allow anything else to come between them. So instead he did what he did best, he observed. 

Over the coming weeks he looked out for signs, any hint of love or affection between the pair. He saw how much time they spent together. Every morning Steve and Natasha would go for a run together. They would spend the afternoon training together or in one of their offices. He never knew what they were working on and the times he dared to ask, he was dismissed after being told it was classified. 

Their dynamic seemed intimate. They never hesitated to touch each other, to hug or have small conversations away from the rest of the group. Bucky had not had physical contact for as long as he remembered. No intimate or kind touches, only being beaten or trained. He had no relationships within his time at Hydra. The trainer's, his captors, were only known to him by last name. They only referred to him as Soldat. No one cared for his well being or his tortured mind. Until Steve and Natasha. The rest of the team kept their distance, still uneasy by his unpredictable nature and violent past. They didn't trust him. None of the team were cruel to him, even Stark; he wouldn't have blamed him if he was. Their eyes constantly watching over him and their departure out of a room when he entered it was enough to show how they truly felt. So he remained a recluse, only comfortable in the presence of Steve or Nat.

Even when he was with them he chose to remain quiet. He loved their company but still struggled to make conversation. So instead he sought out their company when he ate or to train. He spent hours every day exercising and trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. He wouldn't let his mind stray to the horrors of his past and all the pain he blamed himself for. He certainly couldn't leave the compound. The public's opinion of him was vastly different and they still all remained unaware of if he would be welcomed into the outside world. 

James had begun to notice another change within himself also. Certain thoughts and feelings had begun to return and had proved to be extremely distracting. He had never paid much attention to his own or others bodies. He had only known them to have a practical purpose and to be used as a weapon. Since his return to the compound he found himself observing and almost admiring the bodies of Steve and Nat. At first he thought he was just still amazed by Steve's transformation but as he spent more time admiring his muscular and tall stance, he felt something else stir within him. He had expected it with Natasha, given their past. The idea of him being attracted to his lifelong best friend terrified him. 

It happened for the first time when he saw them sparring. They had been fighting for hours, both of them sweating and refusing to give up. They were two of the most stubborn people he knew. He couldn't help but watch them. He remained in the doorway, not wanting them to know he was observing them. They continued to roll around on the mat, each of them trying to get the upper hand. Natasha finally managed to throw him off, kneeing him in the stomach and managing to throw him onto his back. She was holding his hands above his head and was straddling his waist. They began chuckling between them and officially called a truce. Neither of them made any move to get off each other. Bucky held his breath as he saw Natasha bend her head down and connect her lips with his. It came apparent to him that this wasn't their first kiss as Steve didn't seem at all surprised and immediately began reciprocating the kiss.

Bucky couldn't take his eyes of them as they began moving, pushing their bodies against each other whilst their lips remained connected. He was surprised with how quickly they became passionate. He never would have thought his Stevie would be grinding against a girl in a public area. Any of the avengers and numerous other staff members could walk in at any time. 

As Bucky saw Natasha's tongue brush against Steve's slowly he felt himself begin to harden.

He quickly turned and picked up a speed as he rushed to his room. He couldn't be caught staring at them and would be mortified if anyone noticed the situation in his sweatpants. As soon as he reached his quarters he threw himself straight into a cold shower, wanting to push away the feelings that were beginning to overwhelm him. He felt an ache in his chest now that he has confirmation of their relationship. He knew where that left him. 

The next day he was even quieter than usual. He had struggled to sleep as his mind kept drifting to the events of yesterday. Steve and Natasha had noticed the change, seeing the longing glances he sent their way and the hurt puppy look he seemed to have. The two of them could never be afraid of him, they saw how soft he truly was and how much he was hurting. 

The rest of the day passed by as normal. Most days were uneventful and Bucky didn't seem to have anything to look forward to. He tucked himself back into his bedroom in the evening and began to brood. His mind couldn't stay away from Steve. They used to be so close and now it felt like he was tiptoeing around him. There was constant tension; he refused to talk about anything in the past and you could see how much he thought before he spoke, not wanting to accidentally say something that would trigger Bucky. 

Sick of feeling restless and uncomfortable, he decided to confront Steve. He would tell him what he saw and ask him why he didn't tell him sooner. He didn't want them to keep secrets from each other. He stood with new found confidence and purpose and headed straight over to Steve's room. On his way over he began to feel an anger rise in him. He didn't understand why him and Nat thought it was fine to treat him like a piece of glass and make it seem like he needed a babysitter. He was done with all the looks and all the staring. Most of all, he was angry that the two people he desired the most had to be together already. He felt like he would never find another person like them again; people who would understand him and would never judge him for what he was forced to do. 

Bucky didn't know what had come over him as he reached Steve's door. Instead of standing there cautiously and knocking quietly like he normally did, he pushed the door and walked straight in ready to give Steve a piece of his mind.

The sight he walked into took his breath away and he stood there in complete shock. In Front of him was Natasha laid across the bed on her back devoid of any clothes. Between her spread legs laid an also naked Steve. His face had turned to Bucky after hearing the slam of the door opening. He quickly wiped at his wet mouth and stood. He didn't make any move to cover himself. As Natasha then stood and moved over to Steve's side, Bucky got a glimpse at her behind. She has large red handprints across her backside. Handprints that he immediately knew belonged to Steve. 

As he finally tore his eyes away he realised that the two had been watching him intently. Neither of them showed any sign of anger at being interrupted. Natasha was even sporting her signature smirk. 

The sudden realisation of the position he was in and the scene he had interrupted hit him. He immediately felt guilty and slightly disgusted with himself. As he quickly turned and went to open the door to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him back around to face them.

“Stay”.


End file.
